


Five Times Princess Veronica and Logan Solo Shared a Bed

by EllieBear



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Fic, Crossover, Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, alternative universe, bed sharing, soulmates in every galaxy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/pseuds/EllieBear
Summary: Princess Veronica Mars finds herself in bed with Logan Solo on five different occasions.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo, Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Comments: 84
Kudos: 53





	1. Better than sleeping in a dead Tauntaun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CubbieGirl1723](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubbieGirl1723/gifts).



> Happy birthday CubbieGirl! I wrote this little piece of crossover crack just for you. It will update once a day for the next five days to draw out the celebrating. Thank you for turning another year older so I could indulge our mutual love of both Han Solo/Princess Leia and Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars.

"It's either this or freeze, Princess. You wanted to come on this run in the first place."

Princess Veronica Mars glanced around Logan Solo's bunk room, her nose wrinkled with disgust at the smell. An involuntary shiver ran down her spine, and she wasn't sure if it was from the intense cold of Hoth or the proximity of Logan’s imposingly tall frame to her petite frame next to her in the doorway. They were supposed to be here, scouting for a new Rebel base on the desolate planet. But as usual, Logan overestimated the Millennium Falcon's capabilities, and now they were stuck until Chewbacca -- the only one of their tiny crew who wouldn't freeze outdoors while doing the repairs -- could fix the system.

"I was perfectly fine in the passenger bunks."

"Pft. Right. You shake like that all the time when you sleep?" He rolled his deep brown eyes at her, and she momentarily entertained the thought of poking them out so he could never roll them at her again. "It's either this or Chewie's bunk room."

Veronica's stomach rolled. She didn't know what was on the other side of Chewbacca's bunk room door, but whatever it was, the smell of it seemed to seep past the sealed entrance, and she found herself holding her nose every time she passed.

"This will be fine."

With a quick adjustment of her white coat, the Princess proceeded into the room, stepping over the random assortment of clothing, tools, and what she hoped were parts of the Falcon and not some unseemly space "toys." At the edge of the gun-metal-framed bed, she paused, taking in the mess of blankets. _How many other life forms had been in this bunk with Logan before now? And what did they do?_ She knew of his flirtations with the Togruta female, L'lay back at the rebel base on Yavin Prime, but how far they had taken things was still a mystery to her, like most of the things Logan Solo did. No man on Alderan had ever spoken to her like he did -- at least none ever dared. But Solo was a different sort of human. Even if his words were gruff, she still knew there was a softness, a caring behind them, which often made her forgive how they came out of that space-pirate mouth of his.

A metallic banging pulled her from her thoughts, and her eyes darted towards Logan as he crouched near the small heater on the ground. Pushing his unkempt dark brown hair from his forehead, he rose to face her once more.

"This will give us some warmth for a while. With the door closed and the heat from our bodies, we won't be icicles by the time Chewie is done."

“The heat from our bodies? What are you talking about?" Indignance and embarrassment had flushed her cheeks, making her suddenly warmer.

And there it was. That scoundrel grin that twisted across Logan's face, his eyes lit up with mischief as he met her gaze, unflinching.

"Well, I'm not sleeping out there, your Worship. If I freeze, who's going to get you home, safe and sound?" He took a step towards her, peeling his black padded jacket off his shoulders and dropping it on the ground with everything else in the room. "Now, get into bed so we can go to sleep."

_Get into bed._

The words resonated in Princess Veronica's head, sending a rush of longing through her. Longing for what, she still wasn't too sure. All she knew was whenever Logan Solo dared to order her around, she was filled with both a deep disdain combined with the urge to kiss him, hard and long.

"Fine."

Unbuckling her jacket, she shimmied out, dropping it on the ground, her eyes never moving from his.

"More." He instructed, and she arched her eyebrow at him in silent question at his boldness.

Her answer was to begin toeing off her boots, as her heart raced. For all of Logan Solo’s bravado, Princess Veronica knew she was safe with him -- safer than any other man in the galaxy put in the same situation. They had been alone many times before, but only ever like this in her dreams, the ones she never wanted to wake up from. A devilish smile crossed her lips as she reached for the buckles of her jumpsuit, making sure to move as slowly as possible as she opened the clasps. When she pulled back the fabric, revealing the thin tight layer of her white insulated bodysuit, Logan's eyes darkened. And when she dropped the jumpsuit to her ankles, his Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed, hard. 

"This good?"

"Yes."

His voice was strained as his eyes ran down her form, taking in the darkened patches underneath the fabric barely covering her modesty. Veronica turned towards the bed, pulling the covers quickly back into place. She threw him one last look of what he thought was a stone-cold challenge and slipped into bed.

"So, are we going to sleep or what?"

Logan's heart pounded in his ears, watching Veronica slide around under the blanket, the top of her intricately braided blond hair peeking out on the pillows. He took a shallow breath, trying to keep himself from shedding his clothes too quickly, looking to play things cool.

It was just Princess Veronica in his bed. No big deal. It would be like sharing a bunk with Duncan Skywalker. Purely survival.

Stripped down to his thermal shirt and underwear, Logan paused.

"Lights off."

Darkness surrounded him, and he grasped the edge of the bed, shuffling to the other side. When he reached the pillows at the head, he pulled back the covers and slid in between, dropping the heavy blanket back to keep the heat trapped underneath.

"So..." Came Veronica's voice in the blackness of the space. "Now what?"

"Now..." Logan's voice hitched. "We sleep."

His chest constricted as if the Force reached inside of him and grasped his heart, and he stifled a gasp at the feelings vibrating through his core. If this were any other willing partner, in any other form, things would be different. But this was the Princess, the person he was charged with watching over, which meant even if he wanted to, things were _hands off._

"Fine. Sleep well, Logan."

He paused, catching his breath, making sure to keep his voice steady and his limbs firmly planted on his side of the bed.

"You too, Princess. You too."


	2. Will We Still Be Friends After I Punch You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little hurt/comfort for Princess Veronica and Logan Solo. Takes place within Empire Strikes Back in Cloud City. This is pretty much how 8-year-old me once saw this scene happening off-camera with some input from 40+ year old me. lol

When the cell door closed after Wallace Calrissian, Princess Veronica glanced over at Logan, sitting on the cold metal floor just an arm's length away. The torture inflicted by Darth Kane left him haggard, but there's was a tiny flicker of the fire she loved in his eye. The fact that he had the energy to attack Wallace verged on miraculous considering the condition he was in, just minutes ago, when the Stormtroopers deposited his near-lifeless body in the room. But once Wallace and his security left, all the fight was gone entirely from Logan's body. A small trickle of blood on his chin caught her attention, and she gently wiped it with her thumb.

_"You certainly have a way with people, don't you."_

His only response was as much of a grin as he could manage, his face still puffy from the interrogation. Rising, Veronica walked around him, shaking her head at her friend, her protector, her lover.

His black flight jacket was askew, and the buttons of his once pristine white shirt were open, exposing the burn marks on his chest from the probes. He'd been through hell. But it hadn't been the first time. Wallace's warning that they were handing Logan over to a bounty hunter to deliver to Jabba wandered into her mind and tried to settle in, trying to keep company with the bad feeling she kept trying to ignore in the pit of her belly. 

_Not now_ , she thought as she hauled Logan to his unsteady feet. Worrying about the future held no merit when Logan needed tending to.

Chewie took Logan's other side, and together they helped him back to the stark metal bed in the darkness of the cell. He stifled a groan, but Veronica could see the twisted anguish in Logan's face as lay back down.

"Close your eyes," she whispered close to him and kissed his forehead again. 

Logan did as he was told, and she mused that he must be in excruciating pain if he would take orders from her without a fight. Chewie growled that he would get some water, and she nodded.

"Thank you, Chewbacca."

Princess Veronica waited a moment as Chewie crossed the room before placing her lips next to Logan's ear.

"Don't go dying on me, Logan Solo."

"I'm tougher than any torture Darth Kane can inflict, Princess. You should know that by now." His words shook, and Veronica's breath hitched in concern, hoping the effects of the electroshock didn't damage his heart. "I just need a nap. Then I'll be tip-top and ready to take on the entire Empire."

She kissed his temple, sweeping a sweaty clump of hair from his brow. "Just a nap, huh? That's what you said back on Hoth, and the next thing I knew, you were up and flying a secret mission to Corellia."

Logan managed a weak chuckle as his head lolled toward her, his eyes barely opening. "But I came back eventually, didn't I?"

"Yes," she smiled, her heart quickened at the mention of their reunion. "Yes, you did."

"Veronica, know this...no matter what happens to me, no matter how long it takes, I will always come back to you. Always."

The Princess bit her lip, keeping tears of joy and sorrow at bay. It was the closest he had ever come to telling her how he felt about her. And she felt like she needed to do the same.

"Logan. If we are separated. If one of us doesn't make it, you need to know that I...lo.."

Chewbacca growled, high and loud, and presented the washbasin with fresh water and a rag to her at the foot of the bed.

"I...thank you, Chewbacca," Veronica said, losing her words for a moment. 

He bellowed again and turned around, heading straight for the mangled remains of C3P0 in the corner, intent on putting the droid together again.

When she turned back to Logan, his eyes were closed as the pain overtook him. It was probably for the best. There was no point in telling him she loved him -- he wouldn’t hear her anyway. And besides, did she really want to express her love for him, when she knew she wouldn’t hear the words back? If he was awake and coherent, she was still never sure that would happen either. Logan Solo was always going to be the man who kept his cards close to his chest, especially when it came to her, it seemed.

With a heavy sigh, Veronica rose and headed to the metal bowl of water. She scooped up the grey rag and squeezed it, letting the water cascade over her hand. The feel of the ice-cold water took her back in her memories to Ithor, and the gentle pond they found near their landing site, filled with lush vegetation and a trickling waterfall. Logan suggested they get in and cleanse themselves from the journey, but she was still too shy to join him. It was one of their first missions together, and she still didn't know what to make of him, or the emotions he stirred in her. Instead, she pretended to head back to the Falcon but secretly found a spot a little way down the creek, where she sat in the bushes and let the freshwater run through her fingers as she stole glances at Logan's nakedness in the middle of Mother Jungle. They were now years from that innocent time. 

Lifting the bowl, she moved it to the small jut out from the wall before she turned to inspect Logan's wounds. Veronica pushed back his shirt, exposing the small round wounds to the air. Bile churned in her stomach at the sight of the blistered mounds. She had cleaned his wounds before, but never ones like this. Gently, she passed the cloth over the punctures on his abdomen, and he moaned in his sleep, arching his back off the bed.

"Shhhhh. It's okay, Logan. I'm here."

Veronica brushed her fingers along the skin between the symmetrical pattern of wounds, and he exhaled, passing out once more. She washed each circle, tenderly, watching as the angry red skin receded under the coolness of the water and the softness of her touch. When she was done, she squeezed out the rag and lay it to dry on the edge of the metal shelf, the dripping of the water hitting the floor echoing in the stillness. Reaching under the bunk, she pulled out a rough blanket and shook it out into the space, letting it spread wide as dust flew in all directions, catching the stream of small light coming in from above. The particles twinkled like stars, and she wished they were back on the Falcon, back among the real stars, away from all of this.

With another quick shake, she flicked the blanket in the air, guiding it to fall over Logan's body. He flinched as the fabric touched his wounds, and she lowered herself to check on his breathing. 

"It's okay, Logan. I'm here."

With a glance towards Chewbacca, Veronica nodded at her furry companion. He nodded back in silent accord that he would watch over them tonight.

Veronica didn't even bother taking off her boots as she slipped carefully onto the metal slab of a bed, keeping them on just in case she needed to tend to Logan in the night. Gently, she pressed her body along Logan's side, her hand reaching up to his shoulder to keep herself steady, her other arm curling under her head as her makeshift pillow for the night.

Focusing on his chest as it rose and fell under the covers, Veronica tried to let go. Let go of the fear that threatened to overtake her. Let go of the pain she felt for the man she loved. Let go of everything and just relish the feeling of being beside him, savouring the warmth of his body against hers as she drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The line "You certainly have a way with people..." is from the Empire Strikes Back. Not my words. Although she isn't credited, I'm going to assume that Carrie Fisher doctored them into the script since all the funny lines were hers.


	3. Where Did The Gold Bikini Go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Veronica finds herself in bed next to Logan Solo, offering him comfort after his rescue from Jabba's hideout.

Princess Veronica chewed her thumbnail, waiting for the medic droids to leave. She had been staring at the door to Logan’s room on the Rebel transport ship for what seemed like forever. While she had only taken a few minutes with the medic droids to receive a rehydration shot and the blisters on her hands wiped clean, Logan’s care was much more involved. The effects of the hibernation sickness had weakened him, but combined with the fight over the Sarlacc Pit, everything his body had been through had taken its toll. But in pure Logan Solo fashion, he attempted to strut onto the transport ship, half-blind but still full of arrogance. On her command, he was whisked away to the medical centre immediately. Once there, he fought them, saying he was fine and insisting he just needed a shower and something to eat. When she left for her quarters, to strip from the uncomfortable golden get-up Jabba had forced her to wear and have a shower herself, he was negotiating doing the rest of the needed procedures in his bunk instead.

The door slid open and three droids exited the room. Stepping in front of the tallest one, Veronica held up her hand to stop them in their tracks.

“What is Captain Solo’s prognosis?”

“He is cleared for all activities beginning tomorrow, your Highness. We have given him a mild sedative that should take effect soon and instructed him to stay in bed until he is fully hydrated and functional.”

“Thank you,” Veronica stepped back, letting the droids pass.

Smoothing the gathers of her long white gown, she stared at the door once more. How did Logan manage to do this to her every time? Veronica just saved his ass from bounty hunters, and yet the thought of marching into his room made her stomach tighten with fear. She even changed three times before settling on the simple sheath gown and woven brown leather belt, leaving her hair down knowing full well that Logan always complimented her when she wore it this way. It was ridiculous. She was a grown woman, not a teen, and she mentally chastised herself for having such feelings.

“You can do this. It’s just Logan.” She muttered.

Taking a deep breath to steady herself, Veronica pressed the button for entry, letting the computer scan her face for recognition, and her entry was granted almost immediately. Stepping into the stark white room, she noticed the door to the bathroom open, steam drifting into the room.

“Of course, you’re not in bed,” she gasped in exasperation. Logan barely listened to her, why would he listen to a medic droid?

In a moment, the water stopped, and Logan’s naked silhouette appeared in the fog. Heat rose in her cheeks as he pulled a towel from somewhere and wrapped it around his waist, turning and walking through the steam into the room, still sopping wet, a twisted grin across his face.

“What happened to the gold get-up you were in?” Logan smirked, scratching his unshaven cheek.

Veronica scoffed, rolling her eyes. “I got rid of it.”

An exaggerated pout crossed his lips as he approached. “Why would you do that, Princess? I was looking forward to getting a better look at you in it.”

“You can’t be serious…” she drawled as he wrapped a wet arm around her.

Veronica leaned back, trying to stay away from his moist skin, but all he did was laugh and wrap his other arm around her and pull her close.

“I’m as serious as a Vulptice bite, Veronica.”

“I was being held captive in that...thing! Forced to dance for that grotesque mound of sludge.”

“I would never make you dance in that outfit!” Logan gasped in mock indignation. “Just, you know, maybe walk around in my quarters a bit while wearing it. That’s all.”

She bit her lip, trying to hold back a smile, and he pulled her flush with his body, the moisture seeping through the fabric of her white dress.

“You’re getting me all wet!” She exclaimed, smacking him playfully on the shoulder.

“So quickly? Well, it has been a while…”

Her mouth opened in a gasp, but no words came out as his lips crashed against hers. Veronica wove her fingers through his damp hair, tightening her grip, and he moaned into her mouth. As she pulled back slightly, his lips followed, brushing playfully across hers. Their eyes locked, and she opened her lips wider, another gasp escaping as her breathing sped. For a moment, they lingered, waiting for the other to make the next move, hovering on the brink of whatever would happen next. When Logan’s soft lips pressed against hers again, it was like fire on fire, sending heat through her, and she dropped her hands to his shoulders, anchoring herself to him as they remained locked together. His body began to waver against hers, and she released him, feeling a bit lightheaded as she moved.

“Do you still think we need that gold costume?” Veronica cooed.

“Princess, you don’t need anything --” Logan replied, his gaze falling to hers. “-- but you.”

"Actually, I do need one thing...

Logan stroked her long hair, starting at her crown and following it down her back, ending with his hand resting gently on the small of her back.

“Name it. It’s yours.”

“I need you to get into bed.”

His usual jackass grin morphed into surprise and delight, spreading deep lines across his cheeks.

“Really! That’s bolder than I’m used to with you, Princess. But if you want to take charge and order me around, I’m more than willing to…”

“Get into bed before the sedatives kick in, or I’m going to have to call the guards to haul you in.”

She wriggled from his arms and headed towards the freshly made bed in the middle of the room. Pulling back the corner of the stark white blankets, Veronica pointed to the sheets.

“Fine.” Logan snarked in response. “But, give me a second to get ready.”

He turned and walked to the drawers set into the wall and pressed a button, allowing the top ones to open. With his back to Veronica, he dropped his towel, and she gasped as he taut, smooth buttocks flashed at her. Logan chuckled but didn’t turn around as she watched him pull on a pair of tight black underwear. The heat of embarrassment mingled with desire, and Veronica silently cursed both herself for her involuntary reaction and him for knowing exactly how to make her squirm.

“If you’re quite done --” she snipped.

“All done and ready for you to tuck me in,” Logan replied, strutting towards her.

As Logan came closer, Veronica's body involuntarily responded, her muscles tensing, vibrating with anticipation of what might happen. Pausing, he towered over her briefly, looking down with twinkling eyes before slipping past her and into the bed. Stretching out across the bed, his hands came up to cradle the back of his head. She found herself still holding the blanket as she looked down at him, grinning like an idiot back up at her.

“Well? Are you tucking me in or what?”

Rolling her eyes, Veronica dropped the blanket and leaned over his body, her knee resting on the edge of the bed and her hands sliding under his rib cage to tuck the blanket securely under him. For a split second, she held his gaze, inches from his face before proceeding down his body to tuck the blanket around him. When Veronica reached his buttocks, he arched slightly, and her hand slipped under a little more than she was expecting. She threw him a look of annoyance, and he just shrugged as she continued her way to his toes.

“There, Captain. You’re all tucked in for the night. Would you like some warm Bantha milk too?”

“No. I want something else.” His voice dropped to the deep, soft tone he usually reserved for when they were alone, and all the hairs on Veronica’s arms stood at attention. “I want you to stay with me, Princess.”

“Logan, I…”

"Please, Veronica. When I came out of the carbon and heard your voice...I...well, I almost couldn't believe it was true." Logan's voice cracked with emotion. “And I want you to stay to remind me that this is real. That you’re real, and this isn’t some trick, my brain is playing on me while in a suspended state.”

Slowly, Veronica stood, walking carefully around the bed as Logan’s eyes followed her path.

"Did you really think I wouldn't come for you?" She paused near the head, her fingers brushing the pillows next to Logan in contemplation.

"When I went into the carbon freezing...well...I wasn't sure if you would make it out alive. I didn't know if Wallace would double-cross us again or if Darth Kane would kill you or…"

_I love you._

_I know._

The words that had rolled around in Princess Veronica's head for so long were present now between them, unspoken. The ones that kept her going, pressing on no matter the roadblocks they encountered along the way, on her singular mission to rescue the man she loved. And now, being here with him, somehow she didn't dare to repeat it.

"Logan. You should know me better than that by now." Lowering herself hesitantly onto the bed, she pulled her sandaled feet up near her, keeping her distance from Logan under the covers.

"I know. I should."

"I’ll stay with you tonight. If that’s what you want, what you need, then I’ll stay.”

Leaning over, she unbuckled the straps of her first sandal, then the next and dropped them on the ground. Turning away from Logan slightly, she loosened the ties to her belt and removed them, allowing her dress to billow like a nightgown. Then, ever so carefully, she lowered her head to Logan’s chest, wrapping her arm around his waist as his heartbeat in her ear. Logan’s hand dropped to her hip, nudging her body closer to his, and she shuffled on top of the blanket until she was pressed against his side. That’s when he kissed her forehead, so tenderly that she had to fight back the tears of joy that bubbled through her.

The silence between them was a comfort now, and Veronica felt her mind still for the first time in what seemed like forever.

“Lock doors and turn off lights,” Logan stated, and they were plunged into darkness.

Veronica’s breath hitched as Logan’s arm flexed against her, pressing her to his chest and releasing her. His breathing quickened, and she lay her palm on his belly, focusing her thoughts on bringing him calm.

“It was like a never-ending nightmare in there, Veronica.” He whispered. “Like my body and my mind were disconnected.”

“Shhh. It’s over now.” Her hand skimmed up his abdomen to press against his heart, and she focused on the rapid beating, trying to imagine her calming his breathing.

Veronica’s head rose on his chest and fell as he exhaled, hard and loud before his breathing returned to normal.

“I’m glad you’re here, Veronica.”

As his breathing became shallow, Veronica opened her eyes in the darkness, her head raising to look at his no serene face, eyes closed and finally at peace.

“I wouldn’t be anywhere else.”


	4. Fine Ewok Craftsmanship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Veronica and Logan Solo sneak off from the party to have a celebration of their own. (Of the smutty kind.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should mention that these one shots are not beta'd by anyone but me and Grammarly.

As the party high above in the trees continued, Princess Veronica took Logan Solo's hand and led him away. Away from the noise and chatter, climbing higher and higher along the wooden path, crossing the bridges across the tall trees until the sound of the celebration was just an echo. As they walked, Veronica would glance behind her at Logan, his face serious but soft, his full trust in her as she led them to this new location.

Tana shone brightly in the night sky and at this height was the only light source. Their destination within sight, Veronica stepped up her pace, adrenaline propelling her further. Upon seeing the hut near the top of the treeline, Logan squeezed her hand. When they reached the platform of the round, thatched hut, she paused near the doorway, and Logan walked past her, inspecting the structure as she smiled, knowing he was trying to be casual about his security inspection. Nonchalantly, he shrugged, stepping close to her again.

"Seems safe."

Veronica's laugh ricocheted through the trees, and she rose on her toes, draping her arms over his shoulders.

"I think the Ewoks know what they're doing when it comes to tree house construction."

Logan's hands grasped her hips, his nose grazing hers causing her to giggle.

"Well, I wouldn't want this thing to collapse at an inopportune moment."

Sometimes it was as if Logan could read her thoughts, which was good because it made up for the times when his actions and motivations were a complete mystery to her.

"Then we'll have to be careful."

His calloused fingers trailed up her arm, skimming her shoulder, finally reaching her cheek, and he cupped her face gently in his palm.

"Don't worry. I'll be gentle."

Warmth swept through her veins, and her eyes fluttered as she lingered in his promise.

"I know."

Logan kissed her forehead tenderly, and Veronica closed her eyes, savouring each touch of his lips as he continued to kiss her temple, her cheek, and finally, her lips. Opening her mouth, she allowed his tongue to sweep over her lips, finding her tongue, and she hummed softly with contentment as he pulled her body close to his.

This was their time now. No one in the galaxy could take this away from them. The Rebellion had their lives for far too long. Tonight would be for them, and them alone, to celebrate. This was a new era of peace and joy. And for Princess Veronica and Logan Solo, their lives started anew.

Separating, Veronica stepped back towards the entrance to the hut. Bending to the small doorway, she pushed back the leather door and entered, crouching in the small space. There was just enough room for the bed of soft leaves and moss, covered in brightly dyed woven blankets. Traces of light filtered in through the small window, casting a soft glow into the room, and she shuffled to the bed, kneeling on the blankets as she waited for Logan to join her, her palms on her lap.

When he appeared in the doorway, a shiver of nerves swept through her. He paused, hunched over, taking in their sparse surroundings before joining her on the bed, kneeling in front of her as if in prayer.

Veronica began to loosen the ties of her brown leather dress, her hands shaking with anticipation as she widened the bodice. She paused, taking a shaky breath before pushing the leather dress from her shoulders, letting it fall to her waist. 

Logan's jaw twitched as he gazed upon her, his eyes darkening at the sight of her smooth white skin in the soft light. Offering his hand, she took it, and he rose on his knees, pulling her up with him.

As they knelt together, he released her hand, reaching around her back, pulling the leather lacing to loosen it from the eyelets. Logan's cheek brushed next to hers as he leaned in, and her breath hitched at the contact. Veronica arched toward him when his warm hands pressed against the small of her back, and his lips brushed her naked shoulder. Sliding his hands between her skin and the leather, he pushed it down to pool around her knees. Logan continued his trail of kisses across her collar bone as she threaded her fingers through his thick hair. Reaching her hard nipple, he hovered just above, and the heat from his breath danced across her skin, teasing her senses. His lips made contact with the sensitive skin ever so gently, and Veronica gasped as his tongue passed over her. Applying the barest of suction with his mouth caused her to moan, deep and feral as years of need welled up inside her. 

Logan's fingers found her folds, wet and slick with desire, and he softly slipped his middle finger between them, finding her hard clit immediately.

"Logan! Yes. There."

Releasing her nipple, Logan chuckled, kissing the space between her breasts as he continued to stroke her slowly.

"Don't be shy with me, Veronica. Keep telling me what you want."

With every caress, Veronica became wetter and wetter as her muscles clenched and quivered. All she could think about was the waves of pleasure coursing through her now, thanks to Logan.

"I...I want your mouth on me again." She turned her torso slightly, angling her other breast towards his mouth. "Please. Logan, please."

His chuckle vibrated around her hard areola as he took it in his mouth, harder than before, and she cried out in pleasure, bucking her hips against his hand.

"Keep doing that," he instructed, adding two more fingers to spread her folds wider, giving her more room for friction against his rough fingers.

Her hips continued to move in a rhythm coming from deep in her core, sending tiny shots of electricity through her nerves. Closing her eyes, Veronica gave into the sensation, allowing herself to give all of herself to Logan's manipulation of her body. His strokes began to quicken against her as little mewls fell from her lips. As he worked her, faster and faster, the sticky sound of her wetness filled the space. 

"Logan...Logan...I need you..." She was panting now, so close to release that her body vibrated.

In one quick move, his fingers slid easily into her, his thumb taking up position against her clit as she cried out with pleasure. Her hips bucked against him once, twice before her orgasm washed over her in a flash of blinding white light.

"I've got you," he murmured, shifting to hold her close while letting her ride out her pleasure against his hand, gasping for breath.

As the pulsing around him subsided, Logan quickly removed himself, scooping her up in his arms and laying her down on the soft bedding. Her long blond hair spread out underneath her, and she opened her eyes, glancing up at Logan, still clothed, staring down at her with a wicked grin.

"How was that, Princess?"

Veronica smirked, biting the corner of her lip. "Pretty good. For a start."

Logan reached for the buckle of his blaster belt, the sound of it echoing in the space. "Glad you know that was just the start."

Dropping the belt on the floor, he began unbuttoning his white shirt, taking his time as Veronica lay back and watched him reveal his chiselled pecs followed by his hard abs. As he unbuttoned his pants, his eyes stayed focused on hers, watching as her expression changed from an amused smirk to widened surprise as he pushed his pants to his knees, revealing himself to her.

"Well..." She licked her lips; her eyes fixed on his long, hard cock. "And hello to you too."

Logan laughed, shaking his head as he pulled off his pants and boots, rolling himself next to her. 

"I guess I should take off my boots too," Veronica remarked, looking down past her naked body at the leather boots crisscrossed up almost to her knees.

"Oh, no. Leave them on." Logan stated with a wink. "I happen to like you like this."

"You do?" She propped her head upon her hand, rolling onto her side to face him.

"I do." Brushing her hair from her shoulder, Logan ran his fingers down her arm, and she shivered. "You're even more beautiful than I ever imagined."

"And did you imagine me much?" Veronica teased.

"Every night," Logan said softly. "Every goddamn night. From the first day, you showed up in my life, Princess."

"Oh..." Was all she managed to say before Logan's lips were on hers again.

Back and forth, he brushed his lips to hers, gently teasing her as she followed him. When her hand brushed his cock, he froze, and Veronica took her opportunity to capture his lips with hers, pressing them firmly against his. As her fingers wrapped around his shaft, Logan gasped, and she swept her tongue through his open mouth, finding his tongue. Giving his cock a firm squeeze in her fist, she began moving her hand up and down, and he moaned into her mouth, closing his eyes to focus on the tingling pleasure coursing through him.

How many nights had he dreamed of her like this? He lost count years ago. What he said wasn't a lie -- from the moment her bossy, Princess self showed up, she took up permanent property in his head, vexing and arousing in the same instant. She was truly unlike any other woman in the galaxy. And now, he was finally able to show her how he felt.

Pulling away from her kiss, Logan caught his breath as she let go of him completely.

"Veronica. There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" Concern crossed her brow as her eyes narrowed.

"I love you," he blurted out, surprising himself with the force and conviction in his voice.

Veronica's lip twitched in the corner, turning up into a grin, her eyes twinkling with delight.

"I know."

Logan's laugh overtook him, shaking his body as did Veronica's. Wrapping his arms around her, Logan rolled them on the bed as Veronica squealed, ending up beneath him as he held his body hovering over hers.

"I know? _I know_ ?? I proclaim my love for you, and you say ' _I know_?'"

She just laughed even higher, arching her back towards him as she wriggled with delight.

"Now, you know how it feels."

Logan pressed his tongue to the inside of his cheek, fighting a wicked grin. "Okay. I deserved that."

"Instead of telling me, Logan..." she hooked her legs around his, the feel of her boots against his skin made his cock twitch. "Why don't you show me."

Anchoring himself on one arm, he reached down between them, guiding the head of his cock through her still moist folds, and she gasped.

"Is that what you want?"

"Yes." Veronica's voice strained. "Make love to me, Logan."

Lowering his forehead to hers, Logan held her gaze, watching as he gave a shallow thrust, and Veronica's eyes lit up in surprise and delight. Keeping himself securely on his elbows, he thrust deeper, and she moaned, taking the length of his cock deeper. She bucked and took him entirely, and this time he moaned, rumbling deep and low. Pausing for a moment, he closed his eyes, focusing on the feeling of her soft walls wrapped firmly around him.

Opening his eyes again, he was greeted with Veronica's blue sparkling gaze, and she brushed her lips to his. Slowly, he began rocking his hips, drawing out his thrusts as she moaned with pleasure beneath him. They continued to kiss as their bodies moved together, parting only for breath, his hips rolling into hers. As her moans turned to staccato breaths, Logan shifted his legs, so his cock grazed her clit.

"Yes. Like that, Logan. Harder."

At her command, Logan pulled out almost all the way and thrust hard and fast inside her, gasping as adrenaline raced through them. When he did it again, she cried out in pleasure, digging her nails into his shoulder.

"Logan. Yes, please.....please."

At her begging, he increased his speed, the sound of their ecstatic calls filling the room. Her body shook below him as his belly clenched, holding himself in check.

"Come for me again, my Princess." He whispered, his head dropping near her ear. "Come for me. Hard."

At his words, she gasped, arching her back as pleasure rumbled through her, pulsing her walls around his cock. One more thrust through her tightening core, and he came, hard and loud as his muscles flexed and relaxed in rhythm with hers, sending waves upon waves of ecstasy through him.

Veronica's eyes fluttered, and he kissed her nose as she sighed with contentment. Pressing his forehead to hers, Logan's lips caught hers as he gently slipped out of her, hovering just above her once more.

Quickly dropping back down beside her, he let out a deep sigh of relief, and she immediately rolled her naked body to his, tossing her leg over his as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

For a minute, there was silence in the hut; the only sounds way off in the distance of fireworks from the celebrations.

"I love you, Princess." Logan murmured, kissing her forehead.

"I love you too, Logan." She replied this time, grinning wildly. "I love you so much."

And so they slept, together in their bed, high among the trees, under the stars.


	5. I Am One With The Force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family Solo share a bed, for one night.

Logan dimmed the lights as he entered the bedroom. The long white curtains were closed to keep the bright lights from Hanna City out of their apartment. Ben was only a few hours old but Veronica could sense that the outside world was overwhelming to their son and so she kept him close, shooing away all the midwives and medics that helped her survive the grueling three-day labour. At times, Logan worried that history would repeat itself and Veronica would die in labour, like her mother did when she gave birth. But through some miracle of the Force, Veronica would rally, determined to continue despite the pain and exhaustion.

As he walked towards the large bed in the middle of their room, tears welled in his eyes, overwhelmed by the sleep deprivation and pure joy of seeing Veronica, laying on her side in the bed, gently stroking Ben's full head of dark hair as he lay next to her, suckling at her breast. Logan came around behind her and Ben opened his eyes, pulling himself off Veronica's nipple and cried out at his father.

"Hey, she's all yours." 

Logan threw up his hands defensively at the newborn and Veronica chuckled, guiding Ben back to feed. The baby sighed with contentment as he latched on again, his tiny fists kneading her skin. 

"But I was _yours_ first. That's how _he_ came to be," Veronica teased.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Logan removed his shoes dropping one, then the other on the ground. He was able to shower and change into more comfortable clothes while the medic droids gave a final check on Veronica and Ben, and he was glad to have one when he had the chance because when Veronica dismissed the nanny with everyone else, he knew she would be relying on him and him alone now. 

"I'm glad he did."

Laying behind Veronica, Logan eased his arm around her, his hand spreading across Ben's soft blanket. Warmth radiated through his fingers as his son reached out with the Force for his father.

"He's happy." Veronica whispered. "I can feel it."

Logan closed his eyes, trying to muster all his brain power to communicate back with his son, but once again, came up empty. All through Veronica's pregnancy, a tinge of jealousy sat in his belly that she could already bond with their child through the Force. She assured him that once Ben was in the world, father and son would make up for lost time.

"Good. Because I am too." Logan raised his head and kissed Veronica tenderly on the temple. 

She closed her eyes and Logan hoped Ben gave them the sleep they so desperately needed.

"Stay with us like this tonight. Please?"

Something pinched Logan's heart. He only just made it back from a freight run hours before she went into labour. And he had taken another job that would lead him away from them in a few weeks. Part of him wanted to stay right here, with his new family forever. But there was also part of him that knew he could never be really happy leading a normal life.

"I will, Veronica." He said, swallowing the lump in his throat. "I'll stay."

She must have heard the lie in his voice, or sensed it, because her breath hitched in that way it did whenever she said good-bye to him on the Falcon, but didn't say a word.

Closing his eyes, Logan nestled himself close to her body, listening as her breathing steadied, the sound of Ben's feeding filling the room.

On this night, they would sleep, all together in their big bed, savoring the peace, both of them knowing it would not last.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to MrsKissyT for her encyclopedic knowledge of Star Wars bits and pieces. You are a life saver, friend.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Covers (EllieBear stories)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996892) by [VeronicaMarsFanArt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaMarsFanArt/pseuds/VeronicaMarsFanArt)




End file.
